holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Four Warriors Cometh (Remastered - Part the Second)/@comment-43352505-20200201065547
Hi Sayna! This is in response to your reply to my previous comment. I just made it a new comment so it would be easier to find. :) It's all good Luna I feel your pain. I honestly just don't know how to respond to unclear directions either. But whenever I try to describe color to my totally blind friends, I usually associate it with a smell, texture, or taste. Oh sure, I would love to give you some insight. So sorry Whegg, I'm about to give you some of the problems that come with having only one eye. Yes, it makes sense that he would be used to only having vision in one eye by now. After all, it is something you get used to. However, just keep in mind that Whegg most likely has more vision than me (because he has one fully functioning eye and the only vision I have is out of the left side of my right eye). So one thing I've always struggled with is my complete and utter lack of depth perception. Seriously, I can't even tell you how many times I've fallen face first down some stairs because I was unaware of their existence. Also, just crashing into things in general has become part of my daily routine. But it's all good, I learn where stuff is really quickly that way. And yes, I do have a cane, but refuse to use it so that's what I get I suppose. I should also mention that I have to tilt my head to the right all the time to make the best use of my vision and have to turn my whole head if I want to look at something. Also, I can not see what is approaching me from the side and get very startled if someone sneaks up on me, especially if my eyes are closed or I'm not paying attention. However, the worst and most painful side effect of only having one partially functional eye (at least for me) is the extreme headaches I get from working my eye too hard. This also happens if my eyes receive too much exposure to sunlight. Unfortunately, these headaches are something you never get used to and I usually end up with one every day. That being said, I'm lucky to have vision at all and the vision I do have is very clear and reliable. And after all, my other senses sort of make up for the lack of vision. I have insanely good hearing, sense of smell, balance, and memory. I've found that my judgment and self awareness has also improved over the years because making quick dissensions is essential for someone who can't see very well. Anyway, I hope that was helpful in some way and I'm honored that you asked me to help with Whegg. I always liked how you include blind characters in your books. And really, once you get used to it, being low vision stops becoming a disability and starts becoming normal. You will adapt and life goes on. I mean, I do archery, competitive swimming, and running. They're just adapted to accommodate my needs. Aw, poor Bane! Did you know that his name means "curse" or "annoyance"? The poor guy had a hard life. He reminds me of Xaris really. Did he like Fortunata before the whole kit thing happened? How did their personalities change when they were out in public vs hanging out at home? In any case, I can’t wait to see these two again and meet their son Jax. Yes, I agree that Sandingomm’s change could have been shown a little more. But other than that, I love her! And it was hilarious that Gingivere thought she was “hot”. That’s an adjective I never thought I’d here him use. Lol! So now that Sandingomm’s a queen, do you think that Gingivere likes being her advisor, or do you think he misses ruling? I know right? Ferran and the Frag are the best at being the worst. But I still LOVE them so much! It was really cool getting to see a bit of their backstory too. And I could totally see Frag sounding like Snape... just with a higher voice cause she’s a female. While Ferran’s always been evil, I can’t help but pity Fragorl a little. She was mistreated for so long, no wonder she turned out the way she did. Did she pick up magic fairly quickly when she was Ferran’s apprentice? Does Frag dye her own hair or does someone do it for her? Did Ferran and Frag trust each other? Also, you’ve said before that Ferran and Frag were a ship. I’m assuming it was Frag’s idea. How did Ferran react to that since he sees emotions as useless? And if Ferran is in his 70s, why does he look so young? Poor Shroud never had a chance did he? Though you’re right, crime doesn’t pay. Well I’m glad you and your rabbits are doing well. I’ve been fine, just crazy busy and a little stressed from school.